Gone Fission
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Ask yourself this question: What would happen if Inu Yasha's evil demon side was seperated from his kindhearted human side? Rating may change later
1. Wiltrose's Sentence

I know I have a lot of stories, but their all practically open ended! So yet another story I make. I hope you like it, I've had this story in my mind for a while and I'm relieved to put it on document.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Wiltsrose's Sentence  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiltsrose was a witch in the feudal era. Or as she would say, the era of freaks. Not that she herself wasn't one, but she had seen some pretty weird things. Demon rabbits, creatures with a million or so eyes, demons that traveled on giant feathers, things like that. And when you've been around as long as she has, it starts to get boring. She was at least 200 years old, though that was pretty young as witches go. So for her long and boring life, she searched for the things that were interesting and tried to improve them.  
  
She happened to be riding a spear through the air when she spied a little bonfire in the center of the woods. She flew over but stayed out of sight so the people around it wouldn't see her. Three humans, a fox demon and a cat demon. One was dressed as a little sailor school door. Wiltsrose knew this because she would visit the future often. Particularly on the weekends.  
  
Anywho, then she noticed another person out of the corner of her eye. He was a dog demon and he was sitting in a tree close to the little camp watching the people. Wiltsrose became interested in the demon so she decided to read his mind. She judged the expression on his face and decided that he was a deeply disturbed creature who didn't care about anyone. She entered his mind and gasped. It was warm inside! Thoughts of love and protection were swarming around the memory of the sailor girl. It was the brightest picture in his mind at that moment and he was obviously thinking deeply of this girl.  
  
She exited his mind and thought they must be the most beautiful couple in Musashi! Then the sailor girl called to him, "Inu Yasha! Hurry up and get your ramen!"  
  
The dog boy bounded over and took his bowl. He started to eat like that was the thing he cared about most.  
  
Kagome looked at him and asked, "What do we say?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her while he ate. "Feh."  
  
"Noooooo." She said. "Magic words!"  
  
"Feh! Stupid wench!" he said and continued eating. "You're giving me indigestion!"  
  
Kagome growled at him and a vein popped on her forehead. "SIT!"  
  
He dropped his bowl and he hit the ground before it did. Wiltsrose was amazed. He was definitely the most interesting thing she'd seen in a while! She landed on the ground and started to walk toward them. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he looked up at her. Kirara hissed at her.  
  
Everyone saw her coming. Miroku stood up and went over to her. "Excuse me miss, are you lost?"  
  
"Lost?" Wiltsrose said. "But I'm right here!"  
  
He didn't understand that but he went back to what he was doing. He held her hands and asked, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
WHAP!  
  
Sango dropped her boomerang on his head.  
  
Wiltsrose smiled and said, "Wait right there! I'll be with you two in a second!"  
  
She looked over at Inu Yasha. Kagome stood behind him and he looked at her like she had already made a death threat. "What do you want witch?" he asked.  
  
She laughed to herself and said, "You are an interesting case, Inu Yasha."  
  
His suspicions grew. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"  
  
"I am Wiltsrose and I heard your witch say your name." she said. She assumed Kagome was a witch since she had that spell on him. "I have been watching you and 'listening.' You think special thoughts for her, yet you treat her like slime at the bottom of a cauldron."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and charged her, "Get lost witch wench!" She waved a staff with a crystal tip in front of him and he was knocked back.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Look!" Wiltsrose said. "She even worries for you!" She held the staff with two hands and the crystal part started to glow. "It's time for you to make up your minds!" what was strange was she used a PLURAL on 'mind.'  
  
The tip of the staff shone bright now. A beam of light flew out of it and hit the hanyo in the heart. He cried out in pain and was forced back into his sitting tree.  
  
Wiltsrose sat on her spear/staff and flew off.  
  
Everyone looked up into the tree and waited for Inu Yasha to jump out and chase her. A few moments passed by and nothing happened.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Sango asked, which was an extremely stupid question. "Shippou, why don't you go up there and check on him?" Miroku said.  
  
Shippou was afraid though, "Wh-why don't you go!?"  
  
Suddenly they saw him leap out of the tree and kneel on the ground. He seemed normal, only he wasn't wearing the white part of his kimono and the red part was wide open showing his chest. He held up his claws which seems longer. Then he growled and looked up at all of them. They all took a step back in shock. He was in demon form! His eyes blazed red in the firelight and his silvery hair rustled wildly in the wind. He smirked at them exposing his fangs and without a word, ran off in the opposite direction of Wiltsrose.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Kagome said. "We gotta go after him!"  
  
"I agree!" Miroku said. They all went to get there weapons and such, when they heard the voice of Inu Yasha. "Ouch!"  
  
They looked over at the tree and a human Inu Yasha fell out of it. He lay on the ground in pain. His hair was black and at the moment, all over his face. His whole kimono was white. Kagome went over to him. "Inu Yasha? I thought you just left in your demon form?"  
  
He looked up at her with violet eyes that were different from his normal human eyes. They were deeper and more emotional and dialated. He looked up at her in confusion, "My demon what? Kagome, you know I'm a human!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Weird, huh? I think so. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Advertisement: Go read the story "Inu Sensai!" PLEASE! 


	2. On the Positive Side

This is a good idea isn't it? Thanks for the reviews! I give you all balloons! ^_^  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, even now when he's split apart.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: On the Positive Side  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning came, and Inu Yasha was yet still a human. On one side of the campfire, Inu Yasha sat eating his breakfast with a smile on his face that was unusual for the Inu Yasha they all knew. It was a happy and carefree smile and it looked very natural for him somehow. He smiled at Kagome and said, "Thank you for the noodles! They're really good!"  
  
"You're welcome." She said kind of nervously. Everyone else sat on the other side of the campfire watching him as if afraid. He didn't seem to notice all of the attention and continued to eat his breakfast ramen.  
  
"What do you make of it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Miroku said. "Shall we question him?"  
  
"Inu Yasha are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
He slirped up a noodle and smiled at her. "I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
Kagome was getting afraid. It definitely wasn't like him to be so polite.  
  
Shippou had an idea. He jumped up and whaped Inu Yasha on the head.  
  
"Ow!" he said and held the spot.  
  
Shippou sat and waited for him to yell and hit him back. Instead Inu Yasha just looked at him calmly and then asked, "Excuse me, why did you do that?"  
  
Shippou facefaulted then went to hide behind Kagome. Then Kagome gave it a try. "Inu Yasha! I'm going back to my time early and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
He waved and smiled, "Okay! Say hello to Sota for me!"  
  
Kagome face faulted. Then she jumped up and grabbed the two hanging locks of his hair. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her hands and how close she was to his face. Then he blushed at her wide-eyed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
He just looked away blushing and smiling. Kagome let go and went back to where she was sitting. Sango decided to give it a try. "Inu Yasha, I hate to tell you this, but I lost the shikon shards last night." Of course she didn't really mean it.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her like she had just said she lost Kirara. "Oh, that's bad! But I'm sure it was an accident."  
  
Sango facefaulted. The whole time Miroku was thinking. He snapped his fingers and said, "I got it!"  
  
"What have you got, and is it contagious?" Sango asked.  
  
"I know what's wrong with him!" Miroku said. "He's under a spell!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted except for Miroku and Inu Yasha. (An: They do a lot of face faults, don't they?)  
  
Miroku looked at them confused for a second then whispered to the girls and Shippou. "Remember that demon looking Inu Yasha? Well maybe the witch put some kind of spell on him to separate his demon blood from his human blood. That's not the real Inu Yasha, that's just his good and human side."  
  
They all looked over at Inu Yasha who was watching them with cute curiosity. "What'cha talkn' about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku said. Inu Yasha shrugged and went back to his noodles. 'His good human side huh?' Kagome thought. "Inu Yasha? Can you remember anything?"  
  
He looked upward. "I remember lots of things." He smiled and said. "I remember how my big brother used to hug me when I was scared, how my mom used to smile at me when I did good things, how my dad used to laugh at even the corniest jokes." He looked at all of them smiling. "I remember Miroku, Sango, Shippou," he smiled at Kagome with extra emotional eyes. "And I remember Kagome."  
  
She smiled back then a dark thought crossed her mind. "Do you remember Kikyo?"  
  
He looked at his noodles. "A little." He said.  
  
"Do you still like her?" Shippou asked. Kagome glared at him and he went to hide behind Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha twisted his noodles around his chopsticks. "I feel sorry for her." He said.  
  
"Do you love her?" Sango asked.  
  
He put the noodles in his mouth and said. "I love everything."  
  
Group sweat drop. Inu Yasha put another noodle into his mouth. He looked up at Kagome. She looked a little sad and disappointed. She actually thought she was going to get an answer. All of a sudden she realized Inu Yasha was sitting next to her. He smiled gently at her. He leaned his head against hers smiling shyly.  
  
It was the cutest thing she had ever seen, she wanted to hug him. But he blushed and went back over to where he was sitting. But he kept looking up at her lovingly every time he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
Miroku and Sango were watching this. "Isn't that sweet?" Sango said to Miroku. "Very," he said. He had a ponderous expression on her face. "It seems that he is Inu Yasha's positive thoughts. But imagine what the demon side is like. If he is like Inu Yasha's negative side. He must be suffering greatly."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Doesn't that make you feel all warm and happy inside? ^^ Well get over it! Cause the twisted weirdness will start in the next chapter. 


	3. Twisted Thoughts

Chapter 3: Twisted Thoughts  
  
  
  
Demon Inu Yasha sat on the edge of a high cliff hugging his knees and looking down at a village. He watched the people walking around without really watching them. He had nothing but evil thoughts in his mind. He watched his bad memories loathingly and watched his twisted dreams and fantasies. He saw one of his most twisted fantasies involved a stupid human girl. He 'feh'ed and looked at her picture in the memory. He suddenly felt bloodthirsty and had the need to kill. He jumped off the cliff and into the village. He landed gracefully on his feet. A bunch of people saw him fall. A little boy ran up to him, "Mr.! Are you okay?!" he asked in concern.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his claws.  
  
SLASH!  
  
He licked the blood on his claws and smirked at the terrified people who saw what he did. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
The smell of blood filled the empty village. He looked around inspecting. Did he get everyone? Yes he did. Every last one? From the babies to the women to the animals. Suddenly he heard a child crying. He turned to a hay stack. He ripped the top of the hay off to show a couple of kids hiding. They screamed when they saw him. He grabbed the arm of one of the kids. One of them said. "I wish Kikyo were here!!"  
  
Inu Yasha paused. His memories of Kikyo circled his mind. He growled and said, "The bitch!" he dropped the kid and leapt off in a swirl of anger and bloodlust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sango said. They arrived at a village filled with dead bodies.  
  
"It was a homicide." Miroku said and stood praying for their souls.  
  
"This is truly the worst case I've ever seen." Sango said shaking her head.  
  
Positive Inu Yasha looked around then pointed, "There's some people over there." He went over to a house and looked inside.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped back in shock. Everyone came over and there were two little kids huddled in the corner looking at Inu Yasha in terror.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"Don't let him get us!" they said.  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked.  
  
They pointed at Inu Yasha.  
  
"You mean Inu Yasha's been through here?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"I-I didn't!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"He killed everyone! He almost killed us, but we cried the name of our town's last protector and he growled and ran away!" they said.  
  
"Who was your protector?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo." The little girl one said.  
  
The group was silent. Then Miroku said, "We got to find him. He could end up doing something the real Inu Yasha wouldn't want."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha the negative side went leaping through the trees in search of another village. "Kikyo." He said. "When I find you, you'll wish you'd never come back to life!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh, now it's getting good. -, -, YAY! 


	4. Threats on the Darkside

People have been asking about the demon Inu Yasha liking Kagome. Don't worry, I got plans for them. *Sly grin*  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, and I don't own final fantasy. (I stole a name from there for this story)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Threats on the Dark Side  
  
  
  
  
  
"Run! It's the demon!" the so far surviving people of the village ran around in panic from the demon Inu Yasha, but there was no way to escape. He had already killed half the village. The male half time for the best part, the women and children. He jumped at his first women victim when a spear intercepted his path. He looked down at the person who through the spear. It was a demon exterminator. She held up a crescent scythe. And a small sword in her other hand. "Demon!" she shouted. "Why are you plaguing our village!"  
  
He stood across from her and said, "Stupid human! I have unfinished business with a miko."  
  
"A miko?" she said. "Kikyo?"  
  
He growled, "Where are you hiding her!"  
  
"She left days ago!" the female exterminator said.  
  
He looked upward and said, "Stupid drifter! Doesn't she ever stay in one place!?"  
  
The exterminator watched as he cursed Kikyo out. "Why are you after her?"  
  
He remembered she was there and charged her. "I don't think that's your business!" he said. He raised his claws. "Die peacefully!"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked over at the human Inu Yasha. He looked upward as if thinking of something. He was just as vague as the other Inu Yasha! Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "What are you thinking of?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at him, "Nothing. I was just admiring the hills and forests." He said.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and she looked away. He walked over to her and asked, "What about you? What are you thinking about?"  
  
She looked up at him. He was very cute in this form. Though the scowl was cute, he had a very cute confused look and smile. Heck, he was always cute! She smiled and said, "I was thinking about you."  
  
He smiled and blushed and looked away shyly again. "Really?"  
  
She had never known the depths of Inu Yasha love, but now she did! Deep down, he was a shy sweet guy who really liked her. Suddenly they reached another town hit by Inu Yasha. They went inside to bury the dead and look for survivors.  
  
"I found someone!" Shippou said. They came over and the female exterminator sat lying in a puddle of her own blood she tried to sit up but she couldn't. She coughed up blood and looked up at them with blurry vision. "So, You know the dog demon?"  
  
"We're trying to find him." Sango said. "But he's quick."  
  
The female exterminator looked upward and said. "If he's your friend, you'd better find him soon. I hear every exterminator and priest is looking for him." Then she stopped talking. A luminous ball of light floated out of her mouth and into the sky.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha the demon flew into a town. Little did he know what lay in wait for him. He landed in the middle of the square and there were no people around. He growled and said, "Don't think you can trick me! I know you're here! I can smell you all! You can't run, you can't hide, so just give me Kikyo and I'll kill you quickly so that you won't suffer!"  
  
Suddenly a bunch of preists jumped out of hiding and attacked him with rosary, and spell scrolls. He jumped at them with his claws raised.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The fun part's coming! I'm so happy! ^^ 


	5. Darkside Meets Lightside

I'm sorry about the short chapters up until this point, I'll try harder to make them longer.  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha. What? Did you think that would change over the New Year?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Darkside Meets Lightside  
  
  
  
The group had gone to four destroyed villages already. When they got to the fifth they were surprised to find the whole village celebrating. They went up to one guy and Kagome said, "Excuse me!"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Why is everyone celebrating?"  
  
"The priests of our village have caught the demon!"  
  
She looked a little worried, "Is he alive?!"  
  
"Yeah! He's inside that hut!" He pointed to a huge hut that was probably meant for meetings instead of living in. The whole thing was covered in spell scrolls and guarded on all sides by priests.  
  
They went up to the hut and two priests stepped in front of the door. "Whoa! Be careful!" one of them said. "He's very dangerous."  
  
Miroku turned to them and said, "Let me handle this."  
  
The priests let him through. "Wait! I'm coming with you!" Sango said.  
  
"Me, too!" Kagome said.  
  
"No." Miroku said. "Kagome, Shippou, you stay out here with the good Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku and Sango went in. Inside of the hut was huge, there wasn't much light except for a small hole in the ceiling where light leaked down onto a platform in the middle of the room. On the platform, a person with long white hair was bound, tied, and constricted with thousands of rosary beads. He sat with his legs crossed, his arms crossed against his chest and his head bowed with his eyes shadowed. He was as the hut, covered in spell scrolls. He even had a muzzle.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sango said.  
  
His eyes flashed red and he glared at them from under his hair.  
  
"We've been searching for you." Miroku said. "You're very quick."  
  
Inu Yasha said nothing and only sat there glaring.  
  
"I don't think he can speak, he's got four chains of beads around his neck." Sango said.  
  
Miroku went over to one of the steaks that held a rosary around his neck. He loosened it a little and Inu Yasha turned his head to look at him. "If we let you go," Miroku said. "Do you promise to be a good boy and behave?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and his eyes flashed again.  
  
"I don't trust him." Sango said.  
  
Kagome came in. She saw Inu Yasha tied up and freaked out, "Inu Yasha!! Are you okay?!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to look at her.  
  
"Kagome! Don't come near him!" Miroku said.  
  
"He's tied how can he hurt us?" she asked.  
  
It was her! She was the one from the freakish dreams and fantasies of Inu Yasha. Kagome. The demon smirked behind his mask.  
  
Sango looked at him warily, "I don't like that look in his eyes."  
  
Miroku went around and pulled another chain off of his neck.  
  
They heard an evil laugh mixed with a growl come from the dog demon. Kagome started to walk around him watching as his eyes followed her around the room. He was creepy when he was like that!  
  
"Do you think we should let him talk?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm sure we won't get any answers until we do." Miroku said. He looked up at Inu Yasha whose eyes smirked wickedly at them. "We're going to take off your mask, Inu Yasha. If try anything, I'll have to put it back on you."  
  
He nodded but the evil look in his eyes did not falter. Miroku reached his staff out cautiously and with the tip, untied the muzzle. The muzzle fell off and Inu Yasha screamed inhumanly. Sango and Kagome jumped back in shock. The real Inu Yasha ran in and what happened next went pretty fast.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha saw the human one and screamed. They didn't realize how mobile he actually was, until he jumped to his feet with the rosary beads jingling around him. He started to struggle trying to free himself from the rosary tying him to the platform, screaming madly wanting to get away.  
  
Kagome hugged the human Inu Yasha in fear and he looked up at the demon in horror. "What is that thing?!" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him shocked, "You don't know? That's you!"  
  
He looked up at the mad demon Inu Yasha then back at her, "But if that's me, who am I?"  
  
She sweatdropped. "You are you also."  
  
Miroku was getting tied of this. He jumped up and whacked him in the head. The demon Inu Yasha fell down on the platform silenced. He growled at Miroku.  
  
"I told you to behave." He said.  
  
The two priests came in. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Don't worry, we have this all under control." Miroku said. The demon Inu Yasha sat up and growled at the human Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome looked from one to the other. They looked so different right now, it was hard to tell they were ever the same person. She hugged to human Inu Yasha again and asked, "You don't remember him?" he shook his head.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha looked at Kagome again and smirked. "Kagome." he said in an odd voice.  
  
"Well it seems he remembers you." Shippou said.  
  
The demon wiggled his tongue at her suggestively. Both she and the human Inu Yasha looked at him shocked.  
  
"What do we do with them now?" Sango asked.  
  
"We need to find a way to remove the spell that separates them." Miroku said. "'F' you!" The demon Inu Yasha said to him. "If you think I'm gonna rejoin with that weakling again then you are sadly mistaken!"  
  
"We leave in the morning, Sango," Miroku said.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"We are going to search for Wiltsrose." He said. "Knowing her, she'll be looking for interesting things."  
  
"What about us?" Shippou said.  
  
"Kagome, you wait here. Shippou, you stay and protect her." Miroku said.  
  
"I'll try my best!" Shippou saluted him.  
  
  
  
Everyone went to sleep inside the tent. It was the safest place they could be at the moment. The demon Inu Yasha threatened to keep them awake all night, so Miroku put the muzzle back on him. The human Inu Yasha watched over them while they slept. He looked over at the demon Inu Yasha who was also awake and starring right at him.  
  
Then he heard his voice in his mind, 'Hello, you basterd. Can't sleep?'  
  
Human Inu Yasha looked at him alert, 'How did you do that? How can we talk to each other this way?'  
  
The demon responded, 'We make up the same person. So we think alike.'  
  
'No we don't.' the human one said looking away and at the sleeping Kagome. 'We don't, huh? Then you don't want that human?'  
  
The human Inu blushed and said, 'She's pretty and nice to me. I like her.'  
  
'When I get free, I'm going to mate her.'  
  
He looked up at the demon Inu Yasha who had an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mentally disturbing isn't it? Kinda makes you wonder if Inu Yasha is schizophrenic. 


	6. Kagome's Burden

I did it! I finished my honor's english book! Cry the Beloved Country. There is nothing I hate more then being forced to read or write or draw!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Kagome's Burden  
  
  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Human Inu Yasha stood in front of the giant hut. Even though Kagome was going to be left alone with the weaker characters of the group and the evil demon Inu Yasha, she seemed pretty okay with that! "Good luck you guys!" she said to Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "Especially you, Sango. I wouldn't let my guard down around Miroku."  
  
Miroku gaped and tried to look all innocent. "What?!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Thanks Kagome. Good luck to you too. Don't let that demon do anything to you, I don't trust him either."  
  
"Well I got the human Inu Yasha so I'll be okay!" she said. Human Inu Yasha smiled and beamed with pride.  
  
"Well, keep your arrows close anyway." Sango said. Kirara grew big and Sango and Miroku jumped onto his back.  
  
Kagome and human Inu Yasha waved them off. "How about some ramen?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes please!" he said excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt like something was missing. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippou sat inside the hut playing with a top. Demon Inu Yasha looked at him then got an idea, "Hey, kid!" he said. Shippou looked up at him innocently.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha put the nicest look on his face he could, but he still had the psycho look in his eye. "Hi there!" he said in a hip happy voice. "Do you think you can take these rosary beads off for your best pal?"  
  
"Miroku said not to go near you." Shippou said.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha looked off to the side cursing the basterd monk. Then he looked back at Shippou with the forced nice expression. "I REALLY need to get out."  
  
Shippou sighed in irritation. "You only want to get out so you can be mean to people."  
  
That was true. Then the demon Inu Yasha got an idea. "You gotta let me out because, I gotta 'go.' Understand?"  
  
Shippou looked up at him. He was definitely suffering from something. What he didn't know was that it was bloodlust again. Shippou smiled and said, "Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go!" He pulled one stand of rosary and the whole thing fell apart. It surprised demon Inu Yasha how easy it was, but then realized he was free.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome and human Inu Yasha turned around to see Shippou rocket out of the hut and into her arms. The demon Inu Yasha came leaping out seconds after with a thrill for the kill. But there was still one rosary left.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
He mumbled a bunch of curse words into the Earth then glared up at her, Shippou and the human Inu Yasha who had not slammed into the ground. "WHAT?!" The demon one shouted realizing that not only did the human one not receive the same punishment, but he didn't even have the rosary around his neck anymore. "HEY! No fair! Why are his beads gone?!" the demon one shouted still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Because he's not an evil killer demon like you!" Kagome shouted. Apparently demon Inu Yasha's appearance nor his reputation scared her.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha looked upward ponderously, "You have a point there."  
  
"You heard what Miroku said, be a good boy and don't do anything you'll regret." Kagome said.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha stood up and Human Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively. (Which like every other thing he does, was cute.)  
  
Demon Inu Yasha looked at them and smirked. "Don't hide, Kagome! It's me, Inu Yasha!" he said.  
  
"You're just his demon side, you're not the real thing." She said.  
  
"But I'm just trying to tell you." He pointed at her backpack that was leaning against the side of the temple, that she would have to walk past him to get. "You forgot your pack."  
  
She frowned at him suspiciously. He stood there smirking evilly. She took a step and human Inu Yasha looked at her worriedly. But she gave him a look saying, I'll be okay. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to me.  
  
She started to walk slowly toward her bag. He smiled watching her. He wasn't moving and it almost seemed like he wasn't going to do anything. Then before she knew what happened, he spun, put an arm around her waist harshly, tipped her, and started sucking on her neck.  
  
Kagome screamed and struggled to get away from him. "Let her go!" human Inu Yasha ran over and tried to help her. Demon Inu Yasha lifted his hand and smacked him away. Shippou jumped up and through fire at him, "Kitsune Bi!"  
  
Demon Inu Yasha let go of Kagome to go wring Shippou's neck.  
  
"SIT!" she shouted.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha let go of Shippou and slammed into the ground. Kagome stood looking flustered. Human Inu Yasha got up and went over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," she said. They both hugged and she looked down at the demon angrily. He glared back, "You bitch!" he said.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
She stood in front of him and said, "I'm warning you! Don't try anything on me and if you try to kill anyone else, I'll 'S'-word you until you pass out.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha wasn't listening. He moved foreward a little so he could look up her skirt.  
  
She saw what he was doing. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I CAN'T WAIT TILL SANGO AND MIROKU COME BACK!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^_______^ This is so fun. 


	7. The Protector

Artemis Moon, you must be psychic, because your last review predicted this chapter!  
  
I saw this really neat little anime thing! It is amazingly cute. ^_^ It's about this girl named Pucca whose father owns a restraunt. Anyways, she plays the drums and she likes this little ninja boy. She likes to chase him and kiss him. Go to www.mostq.com, they have stuff about it and stationary!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Protector  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around. She hadn't seen the demon Inu Yasha all morning and that scared her. It had not been a fun night. The demon had made a bunch of threats to her the other day, "I want you." "While you sleep." "Come to me my little bunny."  
  
So she and the human Inu Yasha took turns sleeping so they could watch him. But they both fell asleep at one point and when they woke up in the morning, he was gone.  
  
She walked up to human Inu Yasha who was also searching. "Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No," he said. "But he's somewhere in this village."  
  
Kagome looked around worriedly then whispered to him. "I am desperate here. I need to take a bath, and I don't know where that horny psycho is!"  
  
Inu Yasha told her. "Don't worry, I'll find him. You can go ahead. As long as I know he's in the village, you're safe."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "You've been a real big help, I wish the real Inu Yasha were as nice as you."  
  
He looked at her surprised then he turned his head and blushed uncontrollably. "Your welcome." He said softly.  
  
Kagome picked up her bag and started to walk off, looking around for just incase.  
  
When she was gone, he heard a voice in his head, 'So she's at the hotspring? Good work, Basterd.'  
  
Inu Yasha looked around trying to see him. 'Where are you?'  
  
'Look up.'  
  
Human Inu Yasha looked up to see him crouching on the roof of a house. He smirked down at his human form and jumped onto the ground in front of him.  
  
"You wouldn't get her when she's defenseless?" the human Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why not? It saves me a lot of trouble." He said. "Thanks for being the one she tells stuff to. I can hear everything she tells you."  
  
He started to leap off toward the woods when he heard a familiar voice. "Inu Yasha!"  
  
He skidded to a halt and looked over with disbelief. Kikyo stood a few feet away glaring at him. He smirked and raised his claws. "Keh! I'll have to wait with that mating thing. But this will be fun too." He jumped at Kikyo. She screamed and ducked as he jumped over at sliced a tree in half.  
  
Human Inu Yasha stood Kagome's bike upright and shouted, "Let's go!"  
  
Kikyo ran over and jumped onto the back of it. They started to ride down the path, picking up speed as they went.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha looked at them and leapted after then laughing for the trill of the chase.  
  
Kikyo looked at human Inu Yasha who really looked like he knew what he was doing. "When did you learn how to ride this thing?"  
  
He smiled at her and said, "What do you think I was doing while Kagome was at school?"  
  
Inu Yasha the demon was gaining on them. "I'm going to catch you and I'm going to kill you both!" he said. "That way I'll have my revenge on Kikyo for ruining my life and making me feel tied down, and I won't have to rejoin with that pansy human." He said. He jumped and ripped the back tire of the bike. The bike flipped over and they fell on the ground. The demon Inu Yasha grabbed a clump of Kikyo's hair. She put her face in her hands and shuddered. "This time, you won't come back." He smirked evilly and raised his claws.  
  
Suddenly she removed her hands and she had Shippou's face. "I can't hold this form anymore!!!" with a pop Kikyo turned into Shippou.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha looked at him shocked. He sweatdropped and said, "What's this?"  
  
"Was that a good enough distraction, Inu Yasha?" Shippou looked back at the human.  
  
"Very good, Shippou!" he gave him a thumbs up.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha looked from one smile to another then realized how they had lead him away. He looked back.  
  
"Don't bother, she's probably done with her bath by now." Shippou smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha the demon growled at the kitsune that was still in his hands. "You little basterds! I might never get this opportunity again!" he growled.  
  
"Hard Cheese!" Shippou made a face at him, apparently forgetting how dangerous he was.  
  
His eyes flashed and he looked ten time scarier. "I'll gut you like fishes!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome came walking over. "Thanks, boys! You were a big help! Now let's go, I'll make ramen!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou said.  
  
"I'm starving!" The human Inu Yasha said.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha lay on the ground infuriated. And he started to formulate his own plan of deception and mental disturbance.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Evil, evil plot! Be afraid! 


	8. He Plays With Your Mind

I started a new book, "A Wrinkle in Time." I read the beginning a long time ago, and I liked it.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, and I don't own enough money to support the claim if I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: He Plays With Your Head  
  
  
  
  
  
Near town was a little lake where the village fished. Kagome spread out a blanket next to it under a tree. It was a very nice day and the sun made it lazy. Human Inu Yasha lay stretched out on the blanket with Kagome lying next to him. Not in an intimate way though. Suddenly Shippou jumped up on human Inu Yasha's stomach making him wake up. He sat up and looked at Shippou who clung to the front of his kimono.  
  
"Wanna play?" Shippou asked.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Shippou who smiled up at him in kitsune cuteness. Inu Yasha smiled back in a different cuteness and said, "Okay!"  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of both of them laughing. She sat up and saw them running around in the tall grass. Inu Yasha almost looked like a father playing with his son. She smiled and started to think about the old Inu Yasha. Would Sango and Miroku ever find Wiltrose again? And would she turn him back to the way he was?  
  
"Isn't that just sweet?" She heard a voice above her. She looked up and saw the demon Inu Yasha sitting in the branches above her. She pulled herself up onto her knees and he jumped onto the blanket next to her.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
He smiled and stretched himself out on the blanket. "I just came here to sit with you."  
  
But Kagome didn't lie back down. She sat up watching him. If you remember the description, he didn't have the under kimono, and his shirt was open in front revealing beautiful and well toned muscles. He saw her looking at him and he winked. She looked away and blushed. The demon Inu Yasha looked upward and smirked, 'Oh yeah, this'll be easy.' He thought. There was a scream of laughter from the tall grass as human Inu Yasha caught Shippou.  
  
"So, are you having fun hanging around with the human side?" the demon asked looking up at sunlight leaking through the leaves in the tree.  
  
"Human Inu Yasha is sweet and sensitive and doesn't do anything perverted." She said, making a point to him comparing the two.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha nodded. "I see, so sweet, he'll give you a cavity."  
  
"I like him!" she said.  
  
"It sounds to me that he's so sweet, he's boring." The demon Inu Yasha said. He looked up at her with an evil smile.  
  
Kagome said nothing.  
  
His smile grew and they both looked out at the grass. Inu Yasha was in the middle of chasing Shippou when he stumbled and fell. "Gosh darn it! Of all the gosh darn things!" they heard him say.  
  
"Listen to him!" the demon frowned as if the human side was a disgrace. "The muke doesn't even curse!"  
  
The human Inu Yasha sat up in the grass and rubbed the pained areas. Then he looked up as a butterfly flew over. It landed on his nose and opened and closed its wings a couple of times. It flew off and the human Inu Yasha watched and waved after it smiling innocently.  
  
"Are you sure you're not unsatisfied?" the demon Inu Yasha was right behind her as she watched the human Inu Yasha. "After all, you may love the human Inu Yasha, but he doesn't just loves you. He loves everything. And when you do want to be near him, he will be too shy to do anything "Sinful.""  
  
Kagome hugged her knees. He went on, "At least when you where with the half demon Inu Yasha, he wasn't afraid to hug you once in a while and get closer. Where as staying with the human will simply and forever be puppy love."  
  
Kagome stood up and ran back to the village, she didn't want that jerk to know he'd made her cry. He smirked after her then leapt off. Kagome kneeled down next to her bike. She hugged her knees and cried into her arms. She missed the real Inu Yasha so much.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Has anyone gone to that website I suggested in the last chapter? Tell me what you think of it when you do. 


	9. Stone Heart

I love this story soo much! I love all of you for reviewing! BALLOONS FOR ALL!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Stone Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango had been searching for days. They were both incredibly worried about Kagome and the human Inu Yasha. They had seen how dangerous and unpredictable the demon was.  
  
Kirara landed for a rest. Sango sat against a tree. She looked over at Miroku who was sitting next to her with his eyes closed. "Are you awake?"  
  
His eyes opened and he smiled at her like he wasn't exhausted a few seconds ago. "How are you doing, Sango?" he smiled at her charmingly.  
  
She looked away and blushed. "Fine. You?"  
  
"It's peaceful." Usually when Inu Yasha and Shippou are around there is so much noise and arguing." He put his hand on her hand, not her butt, her hand. "It's nice that we get to spend time together on a tranquil morning."  
  
She was blushing even deeper now. She was afraid she'd sound funny if she talked so she said nothing. Suddenly she came out of her emotional daydreams when she felt a pat on her butt. It WAS too good to be true!!  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Miroku raised a hand to his face and felt the tender red skin on his cheek. "Do women go to secret seminars where they learn how to slap guys or what?"  
  
"WHAT IF WE DID?!" she said shivering angrily.  
  
Suddenly they heard Wiltrose's voice. "Come on! You're gonna crack sometime!"  
  
They walked over to a clearing where Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were sitting. Wiltrose was standing next to them. "Let me try a joke!" she said. She started to talk with her hands, "What time is it when an elephant oni sits on your fence?"  
  
"Wiltsrose?" Miroku and Sango came over with kitten Kirara.  
  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Wiltsrose said in irritation.  
  
"This is an emergency!" Sango said.  
  
Wiltsrose sighed and waved to the group. "I'll be right back, don't go away!"  
  
They took her out of earshot and Miroku asked. "What where you doing?"  
  
"Didn't you see that guy?!" Wiltsrose was getting excited. "He's like a stone! I'm trying to get him to laugh uncontrollably then cry unmercifully."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at her with sweatdrops. "Good luck on that." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks, and let me guess, you're here about your split Inu friend?" she said.  
  
"Oh good! You remember." Miroku said.  
  
Wiltsrose laughed and said. "Honey, a witch never forgets the people she casts spells on, ever."  
  
That was interesting, but there was no time to go out of subject. Wiltsrose sat down on a rock like the thinker. She looked up at them and asked, "How many splits are there?"  
  
"Two." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh! Good. Then this will be easy-sorta." She started to think. She looked at her two index fingers then held them up. "Two, right? One's demon, one's human?"  
  
"Right."  
  
She wiggled her left finger, "One negative energy," she wiggled her right finger, "One positive energy?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay." She looked at her fingers again. "The demon is made up of the negative energy in your doggie friend. He has all of the bad memories, and the twisted thoughts and fantasies. He doesn't feel love, just desire. He is evil and manipulative, with no fear or modesty. He took the rosary beads with him."  
  
'Oh yeah, Kagome must be having a real fun time with him.' Sango thought.  
  
"And the positive side is sweet, innocent, and virgin like."  
  
Miroku and Sango smiled. They never really considered the word virgin to describe Inu Yasha.  
  
"He is full of kindness and naivety. Keep in mind that most of the brains went to the demon side. But this Inu Yasha is afraid. He is very shy and can be scared of the things that Inu Yasha hides fear about. He has the tetsusaiga, only he can't use it." She raised her fingers higher and looked at Miroku and Sango, "Do you know what that means?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked clueless.  
  
Wiltsrose sighed and tossed them something. "Here, I feel sorry for you."  
  
Sango caught it. Two puzzle pieces of a stone heart. "What's this?"  
  
"It's the coutercurse." Wiltsrose said. "I made it just in case you came looking for me and it was a two splits spell. Look." She held up her fingers again. "If you can get the good one to think evil thoughts, and the negative to think kind thoughts," she hooked her fingers. "Then you can fuse them together again. You will know they are thinking these thoughts because when they think opposite of their original design, they will become unstable and start glowing. When they are glowing at the same time, put the puzzle pieces together and they will rejoin into your hanyo friend. Personally, I think you should keep him that way." She said, starting to walk back toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"No thanks!" Miroku called after her. "I don't think there is enough room in this world for two Inu Yashas!" "Good luck! You'll need it!"  
  
"Good luck to you too!"  
  
^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4  
  
How do you like that? I think I'm on cool ice right now. 


	10. The Weak

I finished reading "A Wrinkle in Time" that's the kind of writing right there that I need to concentrate on. Description of deep feelings! And not caring how long it is. (I mean come on, a great book and it's only 198 pages long!)  
  
I'm trying to decide whether I should now read the Simarillons or Spartacus. Maybe I should try to read some of the Chicken Soup books I have, I got about six of them. I have Teenage Soul 2, Teenage Soul 3, Teenage Soul Journal, Petlover's Soul, and the Writer's Soul. I can be proud of the writer's soul because my English teacher had two of them and gave them to her best students. The only problem is, the inside cover says "To Katie Horban." ;;;;;  
  
(PS: I am loving the feedback I'm getting for this story, truly am! I adore predictions. Share your thoughts as much as you can! I love you all.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Weak  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around. The town was full of busy people working, and walking, and talking. But the sound could be drowned out. She went up to human Inu Yasha with Shippou sitting on his head. "I'm going to go inside the hut to do some homework. Could you guard the door?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and Shippou saluted her. "I'll help, too!"  
  
So Kagome went in taking her bag with her. Human Inu Yasha sat down in front of the door crosslegged, sitting like the half demon Inu Yasha though without the scowl. He smiled at all of the people who walked by and they smiled at him.  
  
An old man pulling a wheel barrel was walking past.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Garu!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Good morning Inu Yasha." The old man nodded to him as he walked by.  
  
A women with six kids walking behind her like a line of ducklings were passing.  
  
One of the children noticed him and pointed and smiled, "Look! It's big brother Inu Yasha!"  
  
All the the kids waved and shouted at different times, "Good morning, Big brother Inu Yasha!" ^_^  
  
"Hi!" ^_^ Inu Yasha and Shippou waved and smiled.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over the two boys. "What's up, basterds?"  
  
They looked up to see the demon Inu Yasha standing there with his arms folded.  
  
He sniffed the air and looked at the door. "Kagome's in there. Move."  
  
Human Inu Yasha put his back against the door. "You can't come in. Kagome doesn't want to see you right now." he said.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha grabbed the front of the human's white kimono and pulled him up to his feet. The demon pulled his face so close to his, the human could feel his hot breath on his face. The demon glared at him through the red eyes. "Was that your lame way of talking back to me?"  
  
Human Inu Yasha didn't look scared, just confused. The demon chuckled evilly and pushed the human Inu Yasha into a mud puddle. Shippou looked from one Inu Yasha to another. The Inu Yasha on the ground looked at his once pure white kimono that was now covered in wet mud. He looked up at the demon Inu Yasha even more confused then before.  
  
The demon laughed and said, "Fool. You were actually trying to protect her from me? That's so sad." He shook his head looking down at the human one like a judge.  
  
The human felt sad, he knew he was being judged and looked down at the mud puddle where it reflected his and the demon's face above him.  
  
"Why would she want the weak human side, when he can't even fight? You are not made to fight or anything. You're like a butter knife, that is why it is sad. She'd never want to be with a weak, soft human, when she could be with a stronger, smarter demon who could protect her from anything that comes around?"  
  
The human Inu Yasha's eyes were shadowed by his hair and he said nothing. The demon laughed silently the laugh that was mixed with a growl and he kicked the human Inu Yasha in the head. The human fell back into the mud and didn't get up. The demon gave Shippou a threatening look and the kitsune ran off to hide. Then when the demon walked away, he came back out to help the human Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome was still stuck on question number 14. It was so annoying! She understood it when the teacher was explaining in class, then when she took it home she might as well as've been reading Swahili!  
  
Then she heard a voice in the darkness. "Look at the cute little bunny."  
  
She gasped and looked around the dark hut for the sound of the voice. "Demon Inu Yasha? Where are you?"  
  
"Pretty little bunny, she's got long pretty legs."  
  
Kagome backed against the wall looking around. You'd think that with all that white hair, it would be hard for him to hide in the dark, but it seems that the demon has his animal instincts. She stood up and went to the center of the room. "Come out, Inu Yasha, this isn't funny!" she said in irritation.  
  
A pair of red eyes appeared over her shoulder, but she didn't hear anyone approach her. Suddenly long strong arms wrapped around her and she gasped in surprise. He cupped both of her breasts and she looked over her shoulder at him in shock.  
  
He smiled at her and said. "What's wrong my sweet little bunny? I know you want me."  
  
She pulled away from him blushing in shock and anger. He smiled like the jerk that he was. "See? You like it."  
  
She glared at him and he said. "You know that you like me, so why don't you just give in and be my mate?"  
  
Kagome looked off to the side and got an idea from a book she once read. (An: Raise your hand if you've ever read "Blood and Chocolate") "Okay." She said smiling just as evilly as him.  
  
"Huh?" he hadn't expected her to agree that quickly.  
  
"Come here." She put her arms around him and pulled him to her in an intimate way.  
  
He smiled excitedly and hugged her, not watching what she was doing with her hands. All of a sudden his eyes popped with pain. He gasped and let go of her.  
  
Kagome grabbed his crotched and squeezed hard. He squeaked, "Uncle!"  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, still not believing herself for what she was doing. "You know you like it!"  
  
She finally let go and he stumbled back onto the ground. He growled up at her angrily. He recovered quickly and leapt to his feet with his fist raised. "You bitch!"  
  
"Sit."  
  
WHAM!  
  
He looked up from the hard floor of the hut at Kagome. She was feeling pretty cool about herself. "Really, is that any way to treat your mate?"  
  
He looked up at her wide eyed. "You mean you were serious?"  
  
"Gee, let me think." She looked upward for a brief second. "No! Sit!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Silly demon, tricks are for mikos! ^_~ I love this. 


	11. Inu Yasha's Not There

I don't own Inu Yasha, and I don't own "The Book of Practical Cats."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Inu Yasha's Not There  
  
  
  
  
  
Human Inu Yasha kneeled by the river washing the mud out of his clothes. Shippou sat by and couldn't help but feel really sorry for him. He crawled over and asked, "Are you okay, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I'll be fine, Shippou." He said huskily. He looked at the kitsune with puppy dog eyes. "Shippou, could you not tell Kagome about this?"  
  
Shippou nodded. "Okay." It must've been very embarrassing for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat down again. Now that she had struggled through math, it was time to struggle through English. She looked at the assignment. Write a poem about an interesting person. Kagome thought to herself, 'Look around you, you're sitting in an era where if a demon attacks a village, it's routine to everyone else!'  
  
Suddenly the paper was snatched from a clawed hand. Demon Inu Yasha looked at it. Unfortunately, all of the book smart brains had gone to the human side, so he just said, "What's this about?"  
  
"I have to write a poem about someone interesting." She said. Then she got an idea. She wrote at the top of her paper. 'Inu Yasha's not there.'  
  
Demon Inu Yasha looked at the paper and was smart enough to know his name. He smiled slyly. "Ohhhhhh, so you're writing about me!"  
  
"Youuuu, got it!" she said not even looking up at him. She had the title, now what did she fill the page with? She started chewing on her eraser then took it out because it was an unwanted habit.  
  
Inu Yasha sat and leaned over her paper saying, ""Inu Yasha is a malicious demon, he's called the 'Bloody Claw.'  
  
For he's the master criminal, who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of priests and lords, the exterminators' swords despair.  
  
For when they reach the scene of crime, Inu Yasha is not there!""  
  
Kagome looked up at him in shock. Since when was he a poet?? (AN: Since the writer started running out of time fillers! -_-) She wrote it down.  
  
He smirked full of self pride. ""Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, there's no one like Inu Yasha-sama.  
  
He's killed every human being, from here to the land of Kian-ching.  
  
His powers of sex appeal, would make a chaste nun stare!  
  
And when they reach the scene of crime, Inu Yasha-is not there!""  
  
Kagome blushed a little and frowned at some of his above lyrics. She just wrote this down and said. ""You may seek him in the forest, you may look up in the air, but I tell you once, and once again, Inu Yasha-is not there!""  
  
Inu Yasha liked her addition, it made him sound fast and smooth! Then she said ""Inu Yasha is a dog demon, he's very strong and intense.  
  
You would know him, if you saw him, for his eyes are red as sin. His brow is deeply lined with thought, his ears are short and pointed.  
  
His kimono is dusty, his hair is uncombed.  
  
He moves his head from side to side with movements, like a snake.  
  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always, WIDE AWAKE!""  
  
(An: Cats is the weirdest broadways show I have every seen. This fic confirms that.)  
  
Kagome said, ""Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, there's no one like Inu Yasha!  
  
For he's the king of manipulation, the monster of corruption.  
  
We had him in a rosary trap, that no full demon could tap.  
  
But when they reach the scene of crime, Inu Yasha-wasn't there!""  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, "You're still thinking about that?!" then he said for the poem ""He's a hard core playboy now.""  
  
""I know,"" Kagome said. ""He cheats, with Kikyo.""  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "Don't write that down! I can't stand to hear that bitch's name!"  
  
Kagome wrote it anyway.  
  
Inu Yasha said, ""And his weak points haven't been found or discovered by any priest, or miko, or exterminator around.  
  
And when the girls are screaming, not just from terror.  
  
And the town, is being pillaged!  
  
Or there's a screaming cry of agony!  
  
And the church is destroyed past repair,  
  
There's a wonder of the thing, Inu Yasha-is not there!""  
  
Kagome wrote it down, ""Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, there's no one like Inu- kun, there never was a dog demon or witch as evil or finds his job so fun,  
  
He doesn't always have an alibi, and they die with despair,  
  
What ever time the deed to place, Inu Yasha-wasn't there!""  
  
Inu Yasha said, ""And they say that all the demon's will envy him and wish with all their gold, but they also fear his name! They all can look but do not touch, yet in the end they just get destroyed, by the Naraku of crime!  
  
""Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, there's no one like Inu Yasha-sama.  
  
He's the demon of despair, the monster of depravity.""  
  
Kagome sat there trying to figure out why his blood boiled at the mention of Kikyo yet he just compared himself to Naraku.  
  
You may meet him at your death scene, but you won't see him fro to long. For when the bodies found then Inu Yasha's not there!""  
  
Kagome clapped and wrote the last few lines down. Helloooooo, A+! Of course her teacher was going to think she was weird now, but-  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and sat down next to her, "That song got me 'excited' if you know what I mean." He put his arms around her and she fought to keep him off. He made the mistake of not putting her under him.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome crawled away, "So much for your intellectual moment!" and she walked off to go find her back pack. She turned at the path to the village and she saw them standing by the hut, "Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! You're back!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66  
  
Yayness! ^_^ BE happy for me! B-) 


	12. Friggn' Hopeless!

The ratings are going to change in a little while, so those of you who don't keep stories like this in your favorite author's list, (I can't find a story if I don't put one I'm reading in my favorite author's list) then you might want to, because in a few chapters, the rating is going to change to "R".  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Frickn' Hopeless!  
  
  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time. She ran over to them super excited, "I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"Have you had any trouble?" Sango asked. (AN: WOULDN'T SHE LIKE TO KNOW!!!)  
  
Kagome laughed fakely, "No trouble at all!" she lied.  
  
Just then the demon Inu Yasha came over and stood behind her.  
  
Miroku and Sango jumped back clutching their weapons. Miroku shouted, "Look out, Kagome! The demon is lose!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Oh, him," she said casually and smiled at her confused comrades. "Don't worry, he knows his place."  
  
Demon Inu Yasha growled, "Feh! Wench."  
  
She sweat dropped, "Sit."  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Well he's LEARNING his place."  
  
  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Sango sat inside the huge hut. Kagome told them about how crafty demon Inu Yasha was and how he got Shippou to free him. She told them he was perverted but didn't want to get into any detail. Then they told her about Wiltsrose's counter-curse.  
  
"You couldn't get those two to act opposite if you tried." Kagome said.  
  
"We'll try anyway," Miroku said. "I'll go look for the demon and get to work on him. He'll be enlightened, emotional and refined in no time." He left the hut.  
  
"Then I'll work on the human one!" Sango said as she smacked her right fist into her left hand and smiled. "Send him in!"  
  
  
  
Miroku went looking around the village until he found him. Demon Inu Yasha was standing by the road. He growled at little kids as they went by making them scream and/or cry and run away. He wiggled his tongue and young women making them blush and look away uncomfortably. Miroku sighed and calmly walked over to him.  
  
Demon Inu Yasha's ears perked as he heard the priest's footsteps. He looked up at him as he approached and growled low in his throat. Then he smiled and flexed his claws. He jumped at Miroku, but he was well trained.  
  
Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a spell scroll. "Forgive me!" he said. He tossed the scroll and it hit demon Inu Yasha square in the face. It immediately acted by sending an electric charge through the demon's body. "DAAAAHHHH!!!!" he screamed and fell on the ground writhing.  
  
Miroku walked past him in a dignified manner toward the lake. "Follow me, please. We have much work to do."  
  
  
  
Shippou and human Inu Yasha sat on the floor of the hut. Sango paced in front of them. Both boys watched her in silence until Inu Yasha spoke up, "Sango, if you would like to sit dow-"  
  
"Stop!" Sango said quickly turning to him. "If you want me to sit down, you don't ask me, you tell me. Get mad and tell me!"  
  
"Um," Inu Yasha sweat dropped uncomfortably. "Sit down?"  
  
"I won't sit down!" she shouted.  
  
He held up his hands in defense, "Okay, you don't have to-"  
  
"No, Inu Yasha! You want me to sit down! You're tired of me pacing around, right?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Then MAKE me sit down!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
He tilted his head and looked up at his sheepishly. "I'm confused. First you tell me to tell you to sit down, then you tell me you don't want to sit down then you tell me to make you sit down and I can't tell what you're telling me what you want me to tell you."  
  
(AN: Did anyone catch that?)  
  
Sango looked at him, "What?!"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly became twice confuse, "Huh?"  
  
Sango smacked herself in the face and sighed, releasing her frustration. "Okay, it's early in the game, we'll try something else."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku said. "Would you like to hear about a dream I had?"  
  
The demon sighed boredly and said in flat sarcasm, "Sure, why not? Go ahead." Miroku looked upward, "It started out with the darkness and cold then colors started to collect together, colors that only come from delicate rainbows, swift winds and perfect sunsets. The colors swarmed together and collaborated into a giant mass of water, earth, air, and life. It was a symbol of Earth and all of the beauty within." He turned to the demon who almost looked moved. "What do you think of that Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward and said, "What ever you're taking, I'll take two of them."  
  
Miroku sweat dropped. Well, it was sort of progress-sort of.  
  
  
  
Sango left the hut for a second and came back with a bag of rice. She set it on the floor and said. "Pretend this is Shippou."  
  
The human Inu Yasha looked at it then at her, "It's a bag of rice."  
  
"I know," she said. "But let's pretend this is Shippou for a second. Let's say Shippou has done the worst thing in the world. What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the bag of rice, then Shippou, then the bag of rice, then at Sango, "But it's a bag of rice?"  
  
Sango growled, "She was trying hard not to lose her temper. "Fine." She hissed. She kicked the bag of rice into the corner and went off screen. She came back with Shippou tied up and flailing like a fish. "WHY ME!"  
  
"It's for a good cause, Shippou!" Sango said. She made Inu Yasha face her and she said, "Okay, what do you think the worst thing anybody could do is?"  
  
Inu Yasha scratched his head. "I-I don't know."  
  
"Try to think for a minute. What would make you mad?"  
  
A few minutes passed by and Inu Yasha shrugged and said, "I guess if someone were to hurt Kagome."  
  
"Aw, in't that sweet? ^_^" Sango said then got her war face on again. "Okay, now pretend that Shippou hurt Kagome, what are you going to do to him."  
  
Human Inu Yasha turned to frown at Shippou and Sango thought, 'This may actually work!'  
  
Shippou started shaking and mumbling a prayer. Inu Yasha kneeled down beside him and said in a calm and parental voice, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do Shippou." He untied the kitsune and said, "I think you should go find Kagome and apologize."  
  
Shippou fainted. Sango thought she was going to faint.  
  
  
  
Miroku and demon Inu Yasha paid a visit to the village idiot. The idea was to get Inu Yasha to laugh and think happy thoughts. The village idiot said, "There was this demon who walked into a bar and said, 'Ouch!'"  
  
Miroku and the village idiot laughed. Inu Yasha looked at them like they were morons. (An: Keep in mind, back then, it was a new age joke.) Miroku realized he wasn't laughing, "Inu Yasha, don't you think that's funny?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked from one moron to the other, "What, you want me to laugh? Do you want me to tell a joke?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Sure, go ahead!"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled nastily and said, "Knock, knock."  
  
Miroku said, "Who's there?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at both guys smiling then said, "Go f*ck yourselves!"  
  
Silence............  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango sat across from Inu Yasha. "The real Inu Yasha used to swear all the time and it didn't bother him." She looked over at Shippou. "Shippou, go out and collect osme twigs."  
  
He jumped up and ran out.  
  
Sango turned to Inu Yasha, "Repeat everything I say. Basterd."  
  
His eyes widened like she had just flashed him.  
  
"Say it."  
  
is Inu Yasha looked around like he would see god staring at him from some corner of the room. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" he cleared his throat again. "Ba-baaaaaaaas-ba-"  
  
Sango ran out of patience. "Come on you sound like a sheep!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped and looked at the floor. "I can't."  
  
"How hard is it to say one word?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
Sango stood up and walked toward the door, "I'll be right back, I need to go stick my head in the lake."  
  
  
  
Miroku had allowed demon Inu Yasha a break as well. (He probably had to go stick his head in the lake, too.) Demon Inu Yasha walked down the dark street bored out of his mind. He hated having to spend the day with a priest, learning how to be a gay 'care bear.'  
  
Why wouldn't Kagome just let him have her? It wouldn't take long, in and out and he would have a fresh batch of pups. If it wasn't for that stupid rosary, he would already be there. Stupid Kagome and her stupid heat!  
  
Then he was passing by the hut and he saw the human Inu Yasha sitting inside with a long face. Look at him, the demon thought. He's not even a demon, he's bearly even a man. What did the demon have that the real Inu Yasha didn't? Gold eyes, a white kimono shirt......  
  
Then he got another twisted and evil mentally disturbing plan. He started to walk toward the hut with a murderous look in his eye. "Sorry, Kagome, but I'm going to have to make up your mind for you!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Uh-oh! What's going to happen next!? Reviews would be loverly. 


	13. To Change Religion

I am in my happy place! ^__^ But this chapter is anything but a happy place- sort of. Just read it and you'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: To Change Religion  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on a hill by herself watching the sun go down. She knew that Miroku and Sango wouldn't be able to make the Inu Yashas act different. Inu Yasha was gone forever, she would have to just get used to it. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Oi, Kagome, why the tears?"  
  
She turned around and gasped in shock. Inu Yasha! Not the demon half, or the human half, the whole thing! He stood there under the setting sun in his red and white kimono. His white hair blew in the light breeze. He smiled at her with his eyes shadowed by his hair.  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" Kagome said, excitement level rising.  
  
"Kagome, I'm back!" he said offering his arms.  
  
If there were tears before, there were waterfalls now! Kagome ran over and flung her arms around him. "Oh my god! It's really you!" she sobbed.  
  
He just smiled at her and whipped her tears his thumb. "Don't cry Kagome, you're so beautiful!"  
  
She hugged him again. He picked her up and went back over to the place she was sitting. They both sat down with an arm around each other watching the sun set.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippou was walking back toward the village. He had collected a pile of twigs taller then Miroku. (Well it's not like Sango said how many twigs to get!) It got dark and he decided to just come back, maybe Inu Yasha was fused back together by now! And maybe Kagome had Ramen waiting for him! And cookies! And candy! And maybe Miroku and Sango were together now! And maybe Naraku was dead! And maybe-!  
  
He walked through the door of the giant hut and gasped. Human Inu Yasha was lying shirtless in the middle of the floor in a puddle of his own blood. "HOLY COW!!!" Shippou shouted. He ran over and turned the human over onto his back. Human Inu Yasha looked upward blankly, almost blindly. He probably went into shock from the pain. Shippou knew he was alive because he was chanting in his shocked state, "Kagome.....run!............It's a trap!............run.....a trap!.............Kagome!............."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sat on the hill till way after sun set. They looked up at the silver moon. What Kagome was trying to figure out was, Why weren't the crickets chirping?  
  
Inu Yasha started massaging her hands. "Kagome, I love you." He said. She looked at him, surprised that he would admit that in his normal state! He leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't like a first time kiss, where it's short and sweet, and kind of cute. This kiss was wanting and desire, and PG13 like. She got so wrapped up into the kiss the rest of her body went numb, she wanted this kiss, and she had wanted it for a long time. "Kagome, let me ask-"he said between breaths, "you a question."  
  
She just made a sound of agreement. He raised her hands to his necklace and she clasped it, for the need to grab onto something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome!............It's a trap!...................."  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of the blue, Kagome felt scared and the need to pull away from the kiss, but it was too late. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them upward, making her hands take the rosary over his head.  
  
He laughed insanely and ripped the rosary out of her hands and threw them onto a high tree branch. He picked her up and looked up at her with red eyes.  
  
"You!" Kagome shouted outraged and terrified at the same time.  
  
"Me!" he shouted and laughed evilly. "I think I'm good and warmed up now, let's find some place nice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango ran toward the hut. "Something is wrong! I can feel it!"  
  
Miroku said. They ran in and saw Shippou sitting next to the bloody human Inu Yasha. He was covered in deep gashes, obviously the demon had paid him a visit.  
  
The demon Inu Yasha was getting away with Kagome, but he had to pass by the village to get to his planned destination.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked around for the human to come out. "SAVE ME, INU YASHA!"  
  
The demon looked at her, "Oh, please!" He jumped over and ripped the roof off of the giant hut. "Look!" he pointed at his human side. Kagome gasped. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"The strong shall survive and the weak shall perish!" the demon said.  
  
Everyone who wasn't dying inside of the hut looked up at the demon Inu Yasha.  
  
"Let her go!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"I have plans for her! So stay away unless you'd rather end up like him!" he pointed to the bleeding mass on the floor. "A weak, worthless human without a spine! Dying because he can't defend himself or save the woman he loves!" He saluted them. "Later, losers!" and he flew off.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed. "INU YASHA!!"  
  
The demon laughed and said, "Remember that name! You'll be screaming it in a few moments!"  
  
He leapt into the forest.  
  
"What should we do!?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's going to hurt Kagome!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"We have to leave Inu Yasha for now, we have to save Kagome!" Miroku said. He ran out of the hut followed by Sango. They stopped when they realized Shippou wasn't following. They stopped and Miroku yelled back at the hut. "Shippou, hurry up!"  
  
There was a silent pause and then Shippou screamed, "You guys! Come quick!"  
  
They ran back into the hut. Sango said, "Shippou we can't waist time here!"  
  
Shippou sat on the floor looking at human Inu Yasha horrified. He pointed at him and said, "Look."  
  
They looked at him and suddenly saw. The gashes on him were starting to close up all on their own, like on a speed camera. When they were all closed up, he sat up in a crouching position, his hair covering his face. The blood on the floor had soaked into his pants making them bright red.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Shippou whispered.  
  
He was breathingin and out in heavy, shaky breaths. Sango took a step toward him, but Miroku held his arm out for her to stop. Then the human Inu Yasha whispered angrily, "The strong shall survive and the weak shall perish." He rose to stand up straight and they all took a step away from him. His teeth where bared and almost fang-like. His eyes where catlike and full of fire. His hair started to blow around, although there wasn't any wind. Then an incandescent glow formed around him buzzing like a twenty watt bulb.  
  
"He's unstable!" Miroku whispered. "Kagome's in trouble and he became unstable."  
  
Then Inu Yasha screamed, "THE STRONG SHALL SURVIVE AND THE WEAK SHALL PERISH!!" He darted out the door and jumped onto a horse from behind. He started to ride it in the direction that the demon disappeared. Kirara transformed and Miroku, Sango and Shippou jumped on her back and followed him. The human thought to himself, 'Hold on, Kagome! I'll save you!'  
  
  
  
  
  
The demon Inu Yasha stopped in a dark gorge and dropped Kagome on the ground. She stood up and yelled at him, "You jerk! You hurt him and you used me! I hate-!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kagome fell on the ground and her cheek throbbed. She looked up at the demon side in shock and anger. He kicked her and hit her again. Then he pulled her over. "You know what, Kagome?" he said in his shaky psycho voice. "This reminds me of a fantasy the real Inu Yasha had." He sat on her and she tried to through him off but he punched her back on the ground. "It involves you and him." He pinned her arms. "You were in the woods, alone, in the dark." He let go and hit her again. She whimpered and looked up at him in pain. He put his hands on her hips and said, "And you were in heat!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DAMN I'm good! *Goes into her happy victory dance* Did I do good on this chapter or what? Thriller or snoozer? Tell me about how in suspense you are. 


	14. A Change of Heart

I couldn't make you wait a week. I would of hated myself (And I wouldn't be able to think about my finals if I didn't finish it.)  
  
Scorpiogal: Give me an R!  
  
Sara: R!  
  
Scorpiogal: Give me a A!  
  
Sara: A!  
  
Scorpiogal: Give me a P!  
  
Sara: P!  
  
Scorpiogal: Give me an E!  
  
Sara: E!  
  
Scorpiogal: What does that spell?!  
  
Sara: CANDY!  
  
Scorpiogal: NO! RAPE!  
  
Sara: ...Oh....candy's better.  
  
Scorpiogal: It probably is but this is a warning for the reviewers. Brace yourself, this is my first public lemon/lime.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: A Change of Heart  
  
  
  
Demon Inu Yasha had slapped Kagome around so much that she was soar and couldn't move without feeling pain all over her body. He laughed at the terrified expression on her face, "What's the matter Kagome?" he asked. "Are you mad? Or scared? Why don't you just use your rosary witchcraft to stop me." He laughed again then said, "Without that necklace you're nothing against me. But you know what?" He pulled down her panties and her skirt up. "I think you've used my face to plow the dirt so much that the spell is still in me!" He untied his pants and positioned himself. "Let's test it. Sit!" he thrust into her. Kagome screamed in virgin pain. But Inu Yasha laughed uncaringly. "Oh no! The big bad doggie hurt the pretty little bunny! He must be punished! Sit!" he pushed again sending out another painful scream. He thought out loud to himself, "Let's see, how many times have you sat me since you came into the village?" he paused to think and Kagome whimpered in agony. "Thirteen." He said and looked down at her evilly. "Your unlucky number Kagome. Time to pay the piper!" he said. "Sit!" Thrust. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" "Sit!" Thrust. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "SIT!" Super Thrust. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Human Inu Yasha heard her screaming in the distance. He jumped off of the horse he was on and started to climb the cliff under the two. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stood watching him. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged. They started to run up the wheelchair path leading up to the hill.  
  
  
  
Demon Inu Yasha took no pity on any of his sits. But by the tenth sit, he was starting to sweat and pant like a dog. "Sit!" he said and thrust in hard. Kagome's screams had become moaning cries. "Sit." He thrust in again and it took him a few seconds to get ready for the last one. He laughed though he was tired. It was amazing how much energy he had used on the first seven. (An: I know, by now, Kagome would've fainted or died or something.) He laughed as his silver hair hung in his face and beads of sweat dripped off of the locks. "How do you like that?" he asked. He pushed the hair out of his face and looked down at her. Then his smile faded and some strange unknown emotion started to rise in his chest. Kagome was crying. Her eyes were clenched tight from the pain. When she realized he stopped she opened her eyes and they looked up at him filled with terror, fearing his next move. He hesitated. Why couldn't he make the last thrust? The word "rape" echoed in his mind as the feeling rose. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the expression in his eyes change. He almost looked sad. He slowly got off of her and pulled her panties back up and her skirt down in a way not to cause her any more pain. He lifted her off of the ground and sat her in his lap. He hugged her gently and just sat there cradling her. She was to weak to turn to look at him. She was so confused that she just sat there saying nothing. A second passed by then he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome." His hair started to move a little and a soft halo of light formed around him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ran up the hill right at that moment. (Oh, what timing.) "Look!" Sango said. "He's glowing!" Miroku knew from experience how impossible that was. "That's amazing!" he said. They looked over at where the human was struggling to climb the cliff, and they were both unstable at the same time. Sango turned to Miroku, "Hey Houshi-sama, you'd better trigger the counter curse before he gets up there." "Huh? Oh!" Miroku pulled the puzzle pieces out and stuck them together. The two Inu Yasha's stopped whatever they were doing and each became an orb of light. They flew at each other and became one giant orb. (Kind of like Glenda's pink bubble.) Then the orb disappeared and there stood the whole piece of Inu Yasha. He went over and propped Kagome up. Kagome looked up into his eyes. They were orange, but they were dialed and smiling like the human Inu Yasha. He smiled at her and said, "Before I left, I wanted to give you something." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, a cute non demon-like kiss. Then he backed away and fainted over her. Miroku and Sango came over to help them. "What just happened there?" Sango asked. Suddenly Wiltsrose came over. "Let him rest." They looked up at the witch, "Wiltsrose?" "He's been separated for a while now, his mind needs time to reorganize itself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERE HE COMES TO SAVE THE DAAAAAAYY!!" He sang at the top of his lungs in an operaman voice. "PIMPMASTER SHIO IS ON HIS WAAAAAAYYY!!!!" Everyone gave him a disbelieving look. "Shio!" Shippou said to the half kitsune, half dog demon. "This is really not the time!" "Okay, okay, I'll be serious, for a second." He came over and sat in front of Kagome. He looked her over tsking. "Girl, he did a number on you didn't he?" he a hand on each of her upper legs. Kagome blushed though it wasn't meant to be a sick gesture. He closed his eyes and started to chant under his breath. The places where his hands where became warm, then the warm and a tingling sensation spread throughout the whole lower half of her body. When it disappeared, she was fine and without pain. "Thank you Shio." She said. He smiled and spread his arms, "Come on! Big hug!" She backed up, "Um, no thanks Shio, I-" He held her in a huge bear hug then looked over at everyone else. "You too, come over here! Group hug!" They all started to decline and a vein popped on his forehead. "Hug me, god dammit! I'm only guest staring for a few seconds!" so they came over and he hugged all of them at once. Shio looked at Kagome, "By the way, Inu Yasha's by the lake, and he's got a face as long as a horses." Kagome walked off and Miroku said, "By the way Shio, what happened to my horse that you stole?" Shio looked at him then said, "Well I gave it to this old lady in exchange for a shikon shard, why?" Miroku frowned at him, "Shio, would you like to hear a joke?" "Sure! Fire away, priestman." Miroku glared at him, "Knock, knock."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome came and sat a few feet away from Inu Yasha. She stared at him in silence then asked, "Are you okay?" He looked over at her with puppy dog eyes, "Miroku told me, what I did." "Oh." Kagome said. Inu Yasha looked at the lake, the rippling water sparkled in the sun. "I pound Miroku because he asks women to bear his child, then I go and do that. Kagome, I promise that I will stay with you whatever happens." He said. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried to hold it in. He saw her put her face in her hands and start trembling. He got scared and stood up. "I mean it! If you end up pregnet I'll do anything to help you! I swear on my sword!" Kagome just couldn't take it, so she let it all out, "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!" Inu Yasha looked at her like she was insane as she continued to laugh like an idiot. "What is wrong with you!?" he asked in irritation. He was trying to pledge his loyalty to her and she had just screwed it. She held up a little bottle and he asked, "What's that?" "Birth control pills!" she winked at him. "I had a feeling that I couldn't trust your demon side so I took some every day, just in case!" Inu Yasha sat back down. "Oh." He blushed angrily and looked at the lake. She made him be emotional for nothing. Kagome smiled at him and was surprised as his expression changed to disappointment. She stood up and scratched him behind the ear. He looked up at her in human Inu Yasha's confusion. "Tomorrow is another day, Inu-kun!" she winked and walked off. He watched her walk off in the confusion, then his expression changed to a smile that demon Inu Yasha would give her.  
  
  
  
Das Ende.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& YES!!! It's over! I gots more ideas too! And don't mind Shio, I have a thing about guest stars. ^^ 


End file.
